


Califor M.I.A

by joshuadunsdrumsticks



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angela Giarratana, BAMF Hannah Foster, Black Friday, Black Friday Spoilers, Curt Mega - Freeform, Deaf Character, Deaf Ethan Green, Ethan Green - Freeform, Ethan Green Lives, Ethan Green needs help, Ethan and the Fosters need help, Gen, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster & Ethan Green Go To California, Hannah Foster - Freeform, Highkey Badass Hannah Foster, Hurt Ethan Green, I fucking love the idea of Deaf Ethan Green, I'm sad whenever I see Ethan Green so I wrote this cause im sad, Joey Ritcher - Freeform, Jon Matteson - Freeform, Kendall Nicole Yakshe, Lex Foster - Freeform, Other, Quarantine, Starkid - Freeform, black friday starkid - Freeform, robert manion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuadunsdrumsticks/pseuds/joshuadunsdrumsticks
Summary: I'm sad whenever I see Ethan Green so I wrote this cause i'm sad. I don't know how this'll end so you're on the same journey as me.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Saftey

“You kids get outta here!” The cop let go of Ethan and ran off towards ToyZone. Ethan stood there watching the cop run off with an annoyed look in his eye, fixing his jacket the cop had the audacity to mess up.

Hannah’s head suddenly started hurting. Closing her eyes, she sat in one of the chairs in the theatre plaza. “Don’t do it. Two doors, not one.” The headache started to subside as Ethan walked over to her,

“I’m sorry Hannah. I thought I could get us in." Ethan said, noticing Hannah sitting by herself and rushing to sit by her. "I would've shelled out on tickets, I'm just a little low on funds at the moment." He looked down for a second, seeing Hannah's disinterested face, before continuing, "I thought my old jalopy weren't gonna make it to California so I sunk a grand into it." He let out a nervous breathy laugh. "Look, don't tell your sister I got no dough. She'll lose respect for me."

Ethan took a good look at Hannah, who had been silent the whole time he was rambling. She looked like she was in a daze, either unfocused or hyper focused on something. He grew concerned but tried to hide it in case Hannah was scared. "Hey, what's shakin' Banana, you ok?"

Hannah snapped out of her daze and looked at Ethan. Her expression made him even more worried. She shook her head, "Bad place. Black and White." She made it sound like Ethan should know what she meant so he went with it.

Ethan shifted in his seat a bit, trying to find what he should say to try and avoid what Hannah said while also calming her down. "Look, I know you're nervous to leave home. But," he sighed, "you've gotta trust me." He saw the worry on her face start to fade so he kept going. "It's going to be so much better for you once you're outta there." He paused for a moment, still trying to find what to say without saying something he shouldn't, "And hey! Maybe once you're gone, maybe then your mom will realize, 'hey, I gotta do better'" He turned to Hannah, "Do you trust your sister Hannah?"

She nodded and hummed an agreement.

"And do you believe that, no matter how bad it looks right now, that things will get better?" He grew worried again when he saw her shake her head.

"Not better, badder. Much badder." Her voice quivered with what he could only think was fear.

"Hey, what's with that grammar? Even I know it's more badder." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Their attention was pulled from one another as two men ran into to the theater plaza yelling. One of them was wearing a full suit and a tie, Gary Goldstein. The other was wearing a normal winter outfit with a plaid hat.

“What the hell was that?” Ethan stands up. Putting a hand out as if to get Hannah’s attention, “I think we better split Banana!” He puts a hand on the man with the hat’s shoulder. “Hey, are you ok?” Ethan asks, trying to calm the man down as to not get hurt.

“NO I’M NOT OK!” The man yells before punching Ethan across the face. As Ethan recovers he is punched in the gut by the same man, making him spit blood.

Hannah gasps, “Bad blood!” She shakingly points to it.

The man that punched Ethan shoves him into the arms of Gary. Ethan kicks the man’s leg and elbows his stomach, finally able to get free from his arms. All that was on his mind was Hannah’s safety. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep her safe if she was still here. “Hannah, get outta here! The play-place by Marshall's, get in the kiddie tunnel!” He didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, he didn’t want to scare her anymore than she already was.

Hannah ran out of the theatre, grabbing the hat on her head as if to protect herself. Ethan’s eyes followed her, until the man he didn’t know shoved him back, Gary punching him right after. He fell to the ground with a shout. Gary grabbed his legs and spun him as the other man started to kick him. One foot was kicking his ribcage and one foot was kicking his head. His mind couldn’t tell whose foot was whose. After he was kicked twice in the head the pain numbed. He still felt the kicks but they had lost the base of their pain. A darkness in the back of his brain beckoned him but he tried his best to ignore it. He couldn’t pass out, he needed to save Hannah, to find Lex, to take his girls to California. He couldn’t bear to see Lex cry again. He needed to save his girls from the horrible family they had. Hannah was too young to have to go through this. As his mind raced he hadn’t realized that his eyes had closed.

Hannah snuck back into the theatre plaza through a back door. She had to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape when she saw the two men beating Ethan. “Hey! Get off him!” Hannah rushed over to the man with the plaid hat. When he didn’t turn to her, she kicked him the back of the knees, making him fall to the floor. When he tried to get up, she kicked him right in the temple, successfully knocking him out. Or, she hoped he was just unconscious. She pushed the thought to the back of her head when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around and hissed at Gary, he ran away screeching.

She looked around warily before she heard a rough cough. She fell onto her knees at Ethan’s sides. She failed to hold in a sob as she unzipped his jacket, looking for major wounds.  
Ethan jolted awake when Hannah ran her hand over the giant bleeding bruise on his side, right next to his ribcage. Ethan grabbed Hannah’s hand, pulling it away from his side. “Han… nah.” His voice was strained. He coughed again. “Find Lex, go to Cali-” His whole body jolted when he coughed again. “I’m not gonna make it Banana, I was supposed to watch you and keep you sa-”

Hannah squeezed his hand gently, Ethan stopped talking and looked her in the eyes, “Eth, if you don’t shut up, I will tell Lex that you’re low on funds.” She tried to lighten the mood as much as she could based on the situation. She wiped some of the blood off of Ethan’s forehead. “I’m gonna get you outta here Eth, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a whole mini revise of Califor MIA for Ethan when he tells Hannah to go find Lex  
> I imagine its a very slow piano version, his voice is strained and Hannah crying as he sings.
> 
> And when the sun shines down upon you  
> You’ll know I'm righteous, hey  
> You’ll survive this crisis, hey  
> And when the sun shines down over Cali  
> The future's priceless, hey  
> I won’t pass this virus, hey  
> 'Cause you’re CaliforM.I.A  
> M.I.A
> 
> When he says, "I wont pass this virus," thats when Hannah decides she's gonna save him.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah needs to get out of there, to escape, she needs to just leave him, but she's as stubborn as always.

“Can you sit up?” Hannah wiped some of the blood off of Ethan’s forehead he didn’t wince, which worried her because she was right on one of his wounds. When she looked down at his face, he looked dazed. His eyes were unfocused and he didn’t flinch when she put her hand on the bruise forming on his side. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he seemed to almost ‘wake up’. When Ethan gave her a confused face she repeats the question. “Can you sit up?”

Ethan’s ears were ringing. He wanted to protest against getting up, wanted to tell Hannah to just leave him there, but he stopped, not wanting to scare her anymore. He wanted to try, for Hannah, for Lex. He wanted to get Hannah to safety but she wouldn’t leave him. He nodded and tried to prop himself on his elbow. He screamed and fell back to the floor, hitting his head again, almost sobbing from the pain.

“Ethan stop before you hurt yourself anymore!” Hannah put the hand that wasn’t holding Ethan’s on his chest to keep him from trying to get up again. “Give me a second, I'll find a way to get you up.” Hannah gently squeezed Ethan’s hand before getting up and pacing back and forth at Ethan’s feet. She had an idea. “This might hurt Eth but bear with me.”

Ethan didn’t really hear what Hannah had said over the ringing in his ears, but he trusted her. He couldn’t stop the fear in his eyes when Hannah started to untie the flannel around his waist. What was she doing? She would warn him if it was gonna hurt right? Yeah! Of course! He shouldn’t be scared.

Hannah took the flannel and put it underneath Ethan’s torso, so that the sleeves were under his armpits. “On three Ethan, I’m gonna pull you up, im gonna tie the shirt on top of my shoulder so that its resting against my neck. Its gonna be tight around your side, it’ll hurt but it’s gonna help the bleeding and I can help you more.”

Ethan heard some of what she said. She’s gonna use the flannel to get him up, its gonna hurt. That’s all he needed to know so he could brace himself as much as he could in his dazed state.”

“1” Hannah wrapped the sleeves around her wrists and hands, trying to reduce the risk of Ethan falling again.

“2” Ethan braced himself for the pain, although it wasn’t easy due to the exhaustion that had started to build up again.

“3!” Hannah pulled as hard as she could, causing Ethan to scream out in pain again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Hannah almost chanted under her breath, trying to console him but also get through it faster. She got Ethan to a somewhat standing position and tied the flannel sleeves so they rested against her neck comfortably. She grabbed Ethan’s arm and put it around her shoulders, putting her arms around his waist.

When they were situated Ethan nodded and they slowly started out of the theatre. She was already out of breath. “I’m gonna save ya Eth. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad yet hopeful and i'm still tryng to figure out how


End file.
